naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 301
__NOEDITSECTION__ Date: June 3, 2016 Highlights * Brand new official map: Caged - a remake by community member Flaterectomy * Ranged Spores for Lerks (à la NS1) * 'Cystem' overhaul [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/welcome-to-caged/ Blog Post] Tweaks/Improvements *New Map Caged by Flaterectomy: **Remake of the original NS1 map ns_caged **4 Tech Points and 10 Resource Points **Added loading screens for Caged (thanks Samus) **Added an achievement “Unleashed” for playing on Caged for 2 hours **Added the new “Abyss” skulk skin, which is rewarded free for a limited time for unlocking “Unleashed”. **Added a new main menu background. *''Remind the server operators to add the map to their mapcycle!'' *Bot “Evolution”: **Alien bots evolve now into Lerks, Fades and Oni. **Improved the Lerks, Fade and Oni bot behavior. **Alien commander bots now manage better with their team ressources **Marine commander bots will also research The MG now. *Aliens: **Alien Vision **Gorges and Babblers are highlighted and outlined in green **Friendly units are highlighted orange instead of red and are less highlighted than enemies **Enemy parasited outlines are now yellow to differentiate from friendlies **Lerk: ***Spores: ****Spores are now a ranged ability like Umbra ****Spores require now biomass 4 (instead of 6) ****Lowered damage to 15 health points (was 20) ****Increased energy costs to 16 (was 8) ***Umbra: ****Umbra requires now biomass 5 (instead of 4) **Onos: ***Boneshield ****Boneshield requires now biomass 6 (instead of 5) ****Added a new visual effects for bone shield ****The cooldown time of Boneshield now depends on how long it was used ****You can now trigger Boneshield again after a misclick, and not have it instantly go on full cooldown ****Boneshield now cost only 20 energy (instead of 40) ****Boneshield restores 112.5 armor per second ****The maximum cool down is 12.5 seconds ****Bone shield only blocks 50% of damage (from the front) **Cysts: ***The health points of a mature Cyst is now based on the length of the cyst chain to the hive. Cysts will have a minimum of 200 health points. ***The Cysts redeploy radius has been increased to 7 (was 6) ***The Cysts chains will now update when a hive is destroyed or completed. ***Optimized cyst chain code to run faster **Hallucinations ***The cooldown of hallucinations has been increased to 12 (was 6) **Silence Upgrade ***Silence also stops attack sounds from playing *Marines: **Flamethrower ***Increased rate of fire by 50%. ***Increased costs to 12 pres (was 10) ***Lowered damage to 8 (was 16) ***The Flamethrower now does more damage to structures over time (up to an additional 50% damage) when directly damaging a structure. ***Removed Flamethrower making hit targets weigh more. **MG ***Improved the sounds **Health bars ***Enemies are now marked (when first hit) based on server-authoritative damage, to make them more accurate ***Updated the line of sight routine to make the hide and show correctly **Blood splatter HUD damage effects have been improved (Thanks IronHorse!) *Server browser **Ping and performance values will now be displayed via icons in the server list. **Choosing a server list tab will also reset the server list slide bar. Fixes *Fixed a critical script error when babblers tried to cling to a dead gorge causing the server to lag until the map got changed. *Fixed that the Alien Vision outlined the skybox. *Fixed the dropped MG outline not being red. *Fixed that marines with a MG didn’t have a red ammo bar for Commanders *Fixed that Umbra didn’t block any damage from the MG. *Fixed that Lerk ragdolls did not dissolve. *Fixed Hive-UI Icons scaling misalignment for 16:10 resolutions *Fixed that the Alien Vision made entities blur when you blinked as Fade. *Updated a few outdated in-game descriptions. Category:Patches